The objectives of this application are to obtain funds to support a meeting which has been prepared by the American Society of Pediatric Nephrology (ASPN). The purpose of the meeting is to attract potential trainees to the field of Pediatric Nephrology. The field of Pediatric Nephrology is in the midst of a major manpower crisis. To attempt to help rectify this situation, the ASPN has developed a three day program to be held in Miami, Florida from 2/5/89 to 2/7/89. Approximately 100 individuals were nominated either by the Chairman of their Department of Pediatrics or by the Director of the Pediatric Nephrology program to attend this meeting. Of those, 60 residents could be identified as excellent candidates for future training in Pediatric Nephrology. This proposal seeks support to provide travel stipends for those individuals as well as some additional support for the administrative costs of this endeavor. Clearly, the success of this effort will be of critical importance to the future of the field of Pediatric Nephrology.